


Deeper

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spoilers, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: "Leave it to you to turn ass-play into an after-school special." Written for "lennongirl" for the "snowinandblowin" Secret Santa challenge; spoilers through season four.





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

For Ani, who requested B/J smut, and lots of it. Happy holidays!

* * *

One of the things Brian likes about Justin, even more than his hot little ass, is how eager he is to experiment with it. From the first night that Brian takes him home and fucks him, Justin has proven to be a zealous pupil, and Brian cannot help but want to further his education in a subject he was born to teach. 

Sometimes, Brian worries that Justin will one day surpass him, that the student will, in fact, become the teacher. He worries that for all of his wanting to groom Justin in his image, to help him successfully graduate from Brian Kinney’s School for Lost Boys, as Ted has so cheekily put it, and become the best homosexual he can possibly be, doing so will cause his prodigy to lose that innocence, that spark, that eagerness that Brian lov- likes so very, very much. 

And even though Justin hasn’t been shiny and doe-eyed for years (a literal bat to the head and metaphorical violin bow through the heart has seen to that), Brian is relieved when Justin comes to him with revelations, questions, ideas he’s gotten from a new porn video he’s seen, a snippet of overheard conversation at the gym or diner, or even natural curiosity. Having questions keeps Justin young, and Brian, long jaded by life, doesn’t feel quite so old when he’s called upon to answer them. 

Justin always waits until Brian is in a compromising position to make his inquiries. It’s a strategy that tends to yield a lot of success for him, since Brian is more likely not to scoff and pat him on the head if his cock is buried to the hilt inside Justin’s ass. “You know what would be hot?” Justin groans on one such occasion as Brian shifts his hips and plows into him just a little bit deeper. 

“You have to ask?” Brian gasps, inhaling sharply, chin jutting against Justin’s shoulder. He grips Justin’s hip tightly and thrusts three, four, five times, collapsing against his sweat-slicked back to ride out the waves of his orgasm. He continues stroking Justin’s cock, fingers deftly curled around the length and pumping up and down in a brisk rhythm until Justin is finally brought off and spurts against the bedsheets. 

“That was pretty hot,” Brian grins indulgently, pressing languid kisses to Justin’s throat and neck. 

“Mmm, yeah,” the younger man agrees, and then moves in for the kill, so to speak. “Have you ever fisted anyone before?” 

“What kind of a question is that to come out of a young lad’s mouth?” Brian teases, running a hand through Justin’s hair and angling his face up for a kiss. It doesn’t break for several seconds, and Justin allows it even though he’s well aware that Brian is stalling. Fortunately, years of being Brian Kinney’s non-conventional boyfriend has given Justin quite a bit of insight into weaseling information out of him. 

“C’mon, Brian,” he wheedles, pressing a series of open-mouthed, wet kisses on his lover’s face. His breath trails hotly across Brian’s cheek, and he knows his own mouth is just as red and luscious and kiss-swollen as the older man’s. He tries again: “was it tight?” 

“It feels like you’re sticking your hand inside somebody’s ass,” Brian replies bluntly. Justin purses his lips in annoyance and Brian sighs, wondering when he stopped being able to tell Justin no, and then realizing that he actually never has. “It’s really hot and wet and you have to move amazingly slowly or else it’s really dangerous,” he finally relays. “You really have to open the other person up.” He smacks Justin playfully on the ass, making him grin and rub their groins together, causing a delicious friction. “And I like you tight, Sunshine,” he finishes. 

Justin nods and files what he’s learned away for later, pleased to have successfully delved deeper into the festering cesspool that is Brian Kinney’s psyche. But it’s not going to be the last time the subject is brought up; Justin knows it, his ass knows it, and Brian, even if he’s doing his damnedest to deny it, knows, too. 

The subject arises again a week-and-a-half later as Justin massages the kinks out of Brian’s muscles after being holed up in the Kinnetik offices, trying to polish off a new campaign. It’s brilliant, as always – Justin’s seen the boards – but nonetheless nerve-wracking to create, and the groans Brian elicits as Justin kneads his back, shoulders and neck are not entirely pleasurable. By the time he rolls over on his back, however, the mood has sufficiently lightened. 

“So what have you been up to all day?” Brian queries, hands playfully grabbing at Justin’s as they slide over his pectorals and down the smooth, flat plane of his stomach. Fingers grip at his now-stirring cock, and Brian squirms and bites his lip. 

“I went over to Mel and Linds’ place after class,” Justin responds, running his thumb over the head of Brian’s cock, producing a strangled gasp. He senses the sexual inertia in the room is rising at a nice pace, and decides to forge ahead. “They both went out for a little and had me watch Gus and Jenny, and after they were both down for their naps, I started looking around at the bookcase in their study – you know, because Lindsey used to be an art teacher and I figured she had some interesting stuff in there,” Justin rambles, and then catches himself. “Anyway,” he continues, “they had this book with tips on safe fisting, and it was really inter-“ 

“You went and got sex tips from a lesbian how-to manual?” Brian barks out with an exasperated laugh. 

“Would you rather my having gone to Meathook or Boy Toy for it?” Justin demands, tugging his lover’s dick just enough to make him wince; leaning down, he proceeds to press hard kisses to Brian’s hips and inner thighs. “I thought you’d appreciate me saving it for you,” he murmurs before enveloping the head of Brian’s cock with his mouth. Brian’s head lolls back, his body awash in the sensations as Justin takes more and more of his length in. His nose crinkles as it gets tickled by the curly dark bed of pubes, and he pulls away just as Brian starts to arch up desperately. 

“You want me to fist you?” Brian rasps, tugging Justin up by the shoulders and smashing their lips together for a kiss. “You want me to push my hand inside your tight little ass and make you come without even touching your cock?” he whispered against Justin’s mouth. 

“Yeah,” Justin breathes throatily, triumphantly, and grins, knowing he’s going to get his way. He acquiesces as Brian rolls out from underneath him to take control, and shivers as fingers dance lightly, teasingly up his spine. Brian pulls him up on his hands and knees and sucks a finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before pressing it in-between Justin’s ass cheeks. “The important thing is not to clench up, Sunshine,” Brian instructs, placing his other hand on one of the globes to separate them a bit more. “Relax, stay calm, and most of all,” he warns before darting his tongue along Justin’s crack and spearing his prostate with it, “breathe.” 

“G-got it,” Justin yelps, fingers clenching tightly around the bed sheets and a light sheen of sweat beading his forehead. His cock is hard, now, and when he feels Brian pull out and hears the bottle of lube being popped open, he almost forgets the most important rule, letting go of his breath in a loud ‘whoosh’ a few seconds later. 

Brian slathers his hand with the lubricant and practices balling it into a fist a few times. “Lots of lube,” he murmurs as if this is a school lesson and Justin is taking notes. “Is that what the munchers’ manual says?” 

“Uh-huh,” Justin gasps out. “Lube, and – aaahh,” he cries as Brian slips the first two digits inside his ass. “And s-short nails so you don’t tear anything unnecessarily,” he recites with just a twinge of pride. 

“Leave it to you to turn ass-play into an after-school special,” Brian snorts, and adds a third finger. When Justin is keening and bucking enough for him to need to rub his other hand soothingly over the smaller man’s lower back, he slides his pinkie in alongside his right ring finger, and grins as Justin’s cock leaks desperately, suspended torturously just a few inches above the duvet. “Last finger,” Brian warns, running his thumb along the rim of Justin’s cheek. “What does the book say about that?” 

“Oh, God, Brian, please,” Justin begs, past the point of coherence and just needing to get off. His knuckles are white, shoulders arched, and his chest heaves with every inhalation. “S-so close …” 

“Now, now, this is a test to make sure your reading comprehension is up to snuff,” Brian returns, grinning when Justin lets loose with a stream of obscenities. 

“I-it says the thumb is the most d-dangerous part to add, and extreme caution s-should be taken,” Justin bites out. Brian seems to find the answer acceptable, and a moment later, his thumb squeezes inside the tight channel, past the ring of muscle he finds there. Brian presses the tips of his fingers together into a bit of a point, sliding the heel of his hand inside, increment by increment. 

“I’m going to create a fist now,” Brian murmurs after Justin’s pants and moans subside just a bit. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” 

“Okay,” Justin wheezes. His entire body is one taut muscle, every nerve on fire and orgasm fast-approaching. The sensations produced from Brian’s fingers are amazing, and as he feels - *feels* - them curl together, Brian’s knuckles rubbing more persistently against his anal walls, the fist going deeper, still deeper, Justin is tipped over the edge. “Jesus fucking Christ, Brian!” he hisses, placing his hand on his swollen cock to milk it of its seed the rest of the way. “Oh God, that was amazing,” he groans. “It, it felt like … like –“ 

“Like my fist was up your ass?” Brian finishes cheekily, and Justin laughs. “So what does the book say about hand removal?” he continues once the aftershocks of Justin’s orgasm seem to be mostly over. 

“Slow and steady, like the tortoise in the book you were reading to Gus and Jenny the other day,” Justin grins. “’Cause my ass, like, suctions everything into it like a vacuum.” 

“Like a black hole,” Brian agrees, and then makes a play of peering closer. “Well, more like pinkish-red –“ 

“Stop making me laugh!” Justin begs, trying desperately to stifle an onslaught of giggles. “It hurts.” They both sober up before Brian begins pulling out, releasing his hand even more slowly than he pushed it in. His own cock, he realizes, is leaking now, hard from the sights and sounds of Justin’s splayed vulnerability and heady moaning, and he’s sure Justin will have no problem taking care of it for him. 

“Almost … done … there,” Brian crows, pulling his hand completely free and wiping it on the now-soiled bed clothes. Justin wiggles his ass triumphantly, and Brian can’t resist pinching one of the cheeks. “Was that everything you thought it would be, Sunshine?” he asks. 

“It was unfuckingbelievable,” Justin exclaims eagerly. “The sensations are just so … wow, I don’t know. I mean, I’ve never felt closer to anyone.” He and Brian both flush at the sentimentality of the statement, and before anything even more lesbianic can leave his mouth, Justin decides to put it to better use. “Want me to take care of that for you?” he asks, and pushes Brian onto his back to give himself better access to his lover’s dick. Splayed across the mattress, Justin laves the head with saliva, preparing it like before and eventually deep-throating the hardened member. He swallows around it several times, fingers wandering to Brian’s sac to pinch and roll his balls between nimble digits. Instinctively knowing when Brian’s close, Justin sucks harder and, grinning around his mouthful, decides to take a cue from the master. Carefully, he wiggles a finger in-between Brian’s ass cheeks. Moments later, Brian’s semen is splashing into his mouth and he swallows one, two, three times to get it all down. 

“You’re welcome,” Justin teases as he crawls up the length of Brian’s body to curl up against the older man’s side. Brian ruffles his hair affectionately before acquiescing to a lengthy kiss. 

“Mmm,” Brian languishes, and then raises an eyebrow at the cocksure _expression on Justin’s face. “That last bit wasn’t part of the program.” 

“I was just giving back a little of what I learned today,” Justin brags, tossing Brian one of his sunniest smiles. “So now that I’ve earned an A+ in Fisting 101,” he continues, trailing his hand down to toy with one of Brian’s nipples, “when do I get to try out the whole lesson on you?” 

“How does ‘never’ sound?” Brian grumps, and Justin concedes for the moment, knowing when Brian’s reached his limit. But he knows, Brian knows, and Brian’s ass knows that it’s not the last time the subject will come up, because once Justin finds an entrance into something that piques his fancy, he always comes back for more, delving just a little bit deeper each time. 

“Whatever you say, Brian,” Justin murmurs, and they both smile, savoring their individual victories.


End file.
